1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of coloring textile fabrics. More particularly, the present invention also concerns a method for dyeing textile fabrics which produces unique decorative patterns which give the appearance of having been printed, although no actual printing has taken place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of dyeing textile fabrics is well known. Generally, textile fabrics are dyed by means of batch or continuous type dyeing methods. However, batch dyeing processes such as vat dyeing, jig dyeing, and the like, and continuous dyeing processes, such as spiral dyeing, thermosole dyeing, and the like, are generally limited and restricted in their dyeing capabilities to producing a fabric which has been dyed in only one color.
While it is possible to obtain fabrics dyed in a multitude of different colors with some of the dyeing processes available, it is difficult to obtain a high degree of color randomness.
Additionally, if a specific pre-determined design pattern is desired on a fabric, the above coloring methods generally become ineffective and one must usually resort to printing techniques such as roller printing, sublistatic printing, rotary stencil printing, and the like.
These printing methods, however, tend to require complicated, expensive equipment resulting in relatively high production costs.
Moreover, these printing techniques usually produce fabrics which contain only uniform and repetitive color schemes and patterns.
Further, in order to obtain a multi-colored fabric design by means of printing techniques, each and every color desired must be printed on the fabric. Thus, there is no blending of the coloring agents in a printing method which would cause the coloring agents to create a desired multitude of color and shade effects. Each shade and color desired must actually be applied to the roller or to the sublistatic paper in order for it to appear on the fabric.